muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 108: Videotape/transcript
Oh, Flash-- where were you? Oh, man-- ( garbled ) What did he say? He said he snuck around back To avoid them. To avoid who? The groupies, man. Uh... Hey, man-- ( garbled ) I don't know what he said But cut to the opening titles. That's what he said. Ah, hmm. Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! The amelia peabody foundation captioning mand by...Ble by nbc Holiday inn "Stay with someone you know." Hi, there, and welcome to our show. It's a special show Because the lion is featured in tonight's story. Isn't that true, lion? It's a tale told by the storyteller And it's cled "The true bride." Anja-- Don't be frightened. I've come to help you. Where've you come from? From your thoughts. "Is there no one in the wide world To takpity on me?" You thought. We, there is And here I am. Wait a second-- Did I just see you talk in that? You talked in that story. Are you ever going to talk on our show? I doubt it. Well, anyway In the first part of our show I'm sure Kermit has something fun planned. Isn't that true, Kermit? I'm sorry, I can't hear you, Jim. Would you all just be... Can you be quiet for just a second, let me... Flash! Can you help? ( groupies screeching ) Hey, hey... Shhh! Thank you. On tonight's show We have a ghost story from Fozzie Bear And special musical guest star Buster Poindexter. Yeah. Coming up in a Flash. ( groupies scream ) I'm sorry-- in an instant! It's coming up in a jiffy!  hi, Flash, what happened to your groupies? And over here is my gumdop collection. Oh, gumdrops! That is so cute! He's even cuter than... What's his name? Digit! Is the music video cued up? Yes, Kermit. Hey, gather around, everybody. It's time to rock and roll the tape. Man, that is one hip frog. One hip? How does he walk? It's time for the muppet band's new music video. Here they are-- solid foam! ( cheering, screaming ) ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ the music just keeps on lling along ♪ ♪ hey, I got my friends and I got my song ♪ ♪ I'm living for the rhythm, I can't go wrong ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ come on, pretty mama, and do your thing ♪ ♪ it's the spirit of the music and the joy it brings ♪ ♪ I'm gonna kick off my shoes, you know, we can't lose ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ I make my own decisions ♪ ♪ I go by my own rules ♪ ♪ I got to live the life I want to ♪ ♪ I'm no fool. ♪ There you go. ♪ sometimes muddy water wind up on my path ♪ ♪ let me by the others and I just laugh ♪ Ha! ♪ because e-e-every dark night brings me to another day ♪ ♪ and every time I hear those sweet sounds ♪ ♪ hey, hey, hey ♪ ♪ hey, hey, hey ♪ ♪ what can I say? ♪ Yeah. ♪ the music just keeps on rolling along ♪ ♪ hey, I got my friends and I got my song ♪ ♪ I'm living for the rhythm, I can't go wrong ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ it's the spirit of the music and the joy it brings ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ come on, little darling, ain't no time to stop ♪ ♪ don't stop ♪ ♪ smile that smile ♪ ♪ to take us to the top ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ when you get that feeling ♪ ♪ there ain't no denying ♪ ♪ ooh-- you're going to find your spirit will start flying. ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ the music just keeps on rolling along ♪ ♪ hey, I got my friends and I got my song ♪ ♪ I'm living for the rhythm, I can't go wrong ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ music keeps rolling along  ♪ come on, pretty mama, and do your thing ♪ ♪ it's the spirit of the music and the joy it brings ♪ ♪ I'm gonna kick off my shoes, you know, we can't lose ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ the music just keeps on rolling along ♪ ♪ hey, I got my friends and I got my song ♪ ♪ I'm living for the rhythm, I can't go wrong ♪ ♪ as long as the music keeps rolling along. ♪ ♪ music! ♪ ♪ come on, pretty mama, and do your thing... ♪ Whoa... Yeah, you bad! Yeah! That was fantastic. You guys can really play. It's almost all synthesizer. Oh. Well, the synthesizers were well played. That's all done on the computer. Even the drums? Drum machine. Th-th-the singing? Digital harmonizer. How do you guys know you're musicians? Hey-- who else would dress like this? You got a point. ( garbled ) He said the frog is not as hip as we thought. ( laughing ) Oh, gonzo-- I need you to organize the closing number. I won't be here. You what? I won't be here. I'm judging a poultry show across town. How could you do this to me? It's a difficult choice. That's not a difficult choice. You're right-- poultry comes first. ( Digit mumbling ) What's Digit doing? ( Digit singing quietly ) Uh, Digit? Digit's the only person I know With real headphones. He has little speakers inside his head. Hey, Digit-- turn it down. Turn down the volume, Digit! Oh! Hi, Kermit! Hi! Sorry, that song's stuck in my head. I'll turn down your volume. Ah... Whoa, thank you. Hey, look-- Oh, it's Buster Poindexter On the guest star channel. Oh. Yeah, he's doing our closing number. It's a remote from a nightclub across town. How did our band get down there? They were just here. Gee. Who knows? Maybe it's a satellite feed. Or maybe they recorded this earlier. Maybe it's a special effect. Tv manipulates the heck out of you. Digit, take the guest star channel. Certainly, boss. You know, Buster, like, we're, you know, really impressed With the way you combine incredible style With incredible success. Well, gee, thanks a lot, that's very nice. Being A fellow cool person Could there be something you could help us with Show business-wise? There is something I could do for you. I can share the truth with you, right? You want your musical cries heard by a sympathetic universe? Yeah! Yes, that's right! You want success, fame and fortune? Yeah, yeah. That's right. You must work, you must go forward! Go, my children! Go! And make your voices heard! I knew I could get rid of them somehow. We'll see Buster later. Hey, Digit-- What's on the satellite That might raise the tone of the show? Oh-- well, there's fish wrestling How to tie-dye waffles And the all classical drama channel. Let's see. I hate fish wrestling. And we're sick of multicolored waffles and drama So, try the toy tea party, channel 16. Today's a special day, boots-- Your tea party. I'm so glad you couldur come to my tea partyis ee. Talking teddy. Hi, I'm talking teddy. How's about a kiss? Sure. Ooh... Yum. Hi, boots. Oh. Am I interrupting? Brad! This is talking teddy. Who? Hi, I'm talking teddy, you want to play? Boots, I thought This was tea for two. But that wouldn't be a real tea party. Make some chit-chat with teddy. Oh, all right. How are you, teddy? Stay away from my string Vinyl breath. There's one more guest coming. ( knocking ) That must be him now. ( loud music, yells ) Let there be a quick tea party. ( yells ) Got a search-and-destroy mission at 0800. I'm so glad You could come to my tea party. Please sit down. Teddy, this is sergeant killer-death machine. Hi, I'm talking teddy. How's about a kiss? Hi, I'm sergeant killer- death machine. Would you like to live to see tomorrow? ( laughs nervously ) And this is my boyfriend, brad. Hi, wimp. ( growls ) Hi. I bet we're all thinking About summer getaways. I know I am. Not really. I'm going to Nicaragua. For what? The wimps' convention? ( laughs ) Brad, your tea is getting cold. Here, I'll heat it up for you. My party outfit! Well, boots, got to rock. Thanks for the laugh. Some babe. ( yells ) And don't come back! Oh, Bootsie... With macho guys like that around Why do you put up with me? It's because you're so silly-sweet-- Right, teddy? And because you're such a dip. ( laughing ) Oh, well-- toys will be ys.  Hey, Kermit! Gonzo, you're here. Actually, I'm not. What? I'm not here. you're standig right there. No, I'm not. I'm at the poultry show. But I knew you'd miss me So I had myself pre-recorded. What? You can ask Digit. But... Then how can you answer my questions? Because I can predict what you'll say next. Gonzo, that is Both: the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. Both: Digit! Gonzo claims he's pre-recorded. Could that be true? Both: it's possible. Technology's getting so good. Gonzo: rewind me a little, you'll see. You got your remote control? Yup. I'm on tape deck four. ( speaking in fast rewind ) Rewind me a little, you'll see. You got your rem control? Yup. He's pre-recorded, all right. I'm on tape deck four. We know that! Of course you do! You've watched it twice! ( screaming ) Get out of here! Gonzo! I'm sorry, but gonzo's not here right now. However, you can leave a message at the beep. Beep! But... Boy, he must have stopped Taking his medication. That's a bad tape of gonzo. ( buzzing ) Oh, dear-- a power failure. This could be an emergency. ( power going out ) Kermit: uh-oh-- It must be time for the ghost story. Is anybody else around? Uh, bean, is that you? I hate this part. I'm afraid this is the only room We rent out anymore. I'm sure it's wonderful. Uh... Adequate. Barely tolerable. No one comes around here much. The new highway... Yeah, I took a wrong turn... Oh, my, what handsome cobwebs. And this is the bathroom. Uh-huh... Matching mildew. Will you look at that? What? My crazy neighbors insist on playing basketball At night. ( yells ) Phew. So, what brings a young bear like you To this place? Oh-- see, I'm going to wall street To become a big-time stockbroker. Get ahead and be wealthy. Yeah, yeah. You see, that... I figure that I have an aptitude For a bear market, get it? Wall street, and I'm a bear. And another thing... Yes, ma'am. Whatever you do... Yes? ...Don't open that closet door. You mean this closet? Oh, okay, fine. No, no-- you don't understand What I'm saying. When I say, "Don't open that closet door" I mean, for god's sake! If you value your immortal soul Don't ever, ever, ever!! Open that closet door!!! ( panting ) I think I understand. Okay. Oh... Aah!! Sleep well. I'm sure glad this is comedy. ( door slams ) ( gargling ) ( basketball game continues outside ) ( snoring ) ( noises ) Aah! Aah! Aah! Oh, please, don't change the channel. I don't want to be alone just now. Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!! ( yelling ) Hey, you guys! You guys, help me! Here, take a shot. Nice catch. Thank goodness you found me. This is comedy?  ( squeaking ) ( crunching ) And now you shall be rewarded Since you did as you were told and got a head... Got a head? Here is your wealth. ( gasps ) Now, if you don't mind, I've got a power breakfast With the ghost of christmas past. How about that-- a yuppie ghost story. Ha! Aaah! Oof. Well, a few laughs, a little decapitation--  A good old-fashioned comedy. I wonder what else is happening. 'tis a far, far better thing than I... Oh, pooh-- looks like the emergency's over. ( humming ) Uh, bean? Bean? That's cute But you're breaking our reality. Oh, sorry. Now... I am still not here. It's that pre-recorded gonzo again. Even though I'm gone You can't get rid of me. You're not all here even when you are here. Hey, wait a second-- You just got an idea. I just got an idea. I can get rid of you. Both: fast-forwarding! ( speaking in fast forward ) Kermit, you'll regret this. I doubt it. Oh, okay-- I'll regret it. That's more like it. Please, Kermit, I beg you On behalf of pre-recorded people everywhere. Oh, now you've done it. I've come to the end of my tape. ( gonzo sniffles ) Hi, I thought I'd never leave. Hello, Kermit, I'm back. Thank goodness. Look at camilla-- Blue ribbon, third year in a row. And I'm ready to do the closing number. Hey, hey-- hey, you don't have to. Buster Poindexter videotaped A great musical number for us. Fantastic! Let's put it on! Okay! Hey, I had my heart set On being in the closing number. Tape is rolling. Aha. And now, through the magic of videotape Muppetelevision proudly presents mr. Buster Poindexter. Thank you, Kermit. I was hoping you'd join in the number with us. What? Kermit, come join us. I don't know what's happening here. I'm talking to you. But you can't be-- you're on videotape. Sure I can. Gonzo taught me how. Oh, good grief. Now come on-- join me. You're on videotape and I'm live. It can't be done. Gonzo: oh, Kermit-- How little you understand the technology. ( laughing ) That's what I call fun. ( laughing ) ( laughing ) ( music starting, drums first ) Voice: oh... One darkest creature. Yama! This is a worldwide party. This party's going to be all right! Ha-ha! This one's a ball! Everybody go... Uh-huh. ♪ ooh, ahh... ♪ Let me hear you! ♪ ooh, aah... ♪ Yama! ♪ this is a-- ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ It's all right! ♪ all-night party ♪ Uh-huh. ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ can't stop the jamming. ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ are we going to party till we're mad ♪ ♪ until the break of day ♪ ♪ we pumping rhythm for you ♪ ♪ all the jamming breakaways ♪ ♪ so party people, hold tight ♪ ♪ everything will be all right ♪ ♪ no fight-- just a whole heap of feting tonight ♪ ♪ and it's a... ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ look how we slamming ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ everybody singing ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ Yama! ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ well, when you come in if you find your partner ♪ ♪ don't stop ♪ ♪ and man, if you find no partner at all ♪ ♪ we pumping rhythm for you ♪ ♪ all you jamming breakaways ♪ ♪ so party people, hold tight ♪ ♪ no worries tonight, it's a-- ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ Yama! ♪ all-night party ♪ Ay-yi-yi-yi! ♪ ♪ ♪ Yes, sir! ♪ di-do-do-do, mama ♪ ♪ well, I love how you jamming, brother ♪ ♪ love how you rocking, sister ♪ ♪ just move a little closer ♪ ♪ got a rhythm on fire in there ♪ ♪ yes, fire in there ♪ ♪ fire ♪ ♪ yes, fire in there ♪ ♪ yes, real hot in there ♪ ♪ fire ♪ ♪ yama! Fi! ♪ ♪ well, if you see me coming down ♪ ♪ because I'm only having fun ♪ ♪ yo-no-ras-bee ♪ ♪ I like to joke and drink me rum ♪ ♪ yo-no-ras-bee ♪ ♪ and then I wheel and tumble down, 'cause it's a-- ♪ ♪ all-night party, everybody ♪ Sing it! ♪ keep me dancing ♪ You enjoying all this? I'll say! Your hearing aid's off. That's why I'm enjoying it! ( laughing ) ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Yeah, man! Ouch! Man, it's a-- ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ can't stop the jamming ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ look how we rocking ♪ ♪ all-night party ♪ ♪ see how we're sweating ♪ Hmm, uh, well folks This party could definitely go on all night And since you probably have other things to do I'll just say soong r   Kermit and the gang sent you that. That's a pedestal to put your emmy on. It's a bit premature, I think, but we'll soon see. Here's john hurt as the storyteller And a romantic tale known as "The true bride." Trolls come at the bottom of the list of people You'd want as friends. They are revolting, trolls. They c even stand each other. The troll in this story had a daughter And she left home straight off. In her place, the troll found an orphan A young girl to wait on him hand and foot. But this girl had more in store than to do for a troll. Oh, no-- she had a destiny. Now, anja had no father and mother And the troll was the other So she obeyed him, cruel though he was. But one thing the troll could not abide was obedience. Of course, if she didn't obey him, woe betide. I should have said, trolls are always contradicting themselves And the troll liked to contradict himself With a heavy stick. It made a horrid sound as it flew through the air And onto the poor girl's back Blue he contradicted on her back-- Black and blue. I'm off-- without. Inside this sack are being 20 pounds of feathers. Strip them and pack them before I come back. Yes, sir. And remember I'm being allergic to feathers. A single one upsets my nose a-quivering and a-quaking A-shimmying and a-shaking, and I don't like it! Be thank you to me And full of grate. Dog: that's impossible. By herself-- that's not fair. I know-- she plucks and cleans and packs and packs But still the feathers fill the room Still the feathers fight the sacks. Anja? Don't be frightened. I'll help you. Where have you come from? From your thoughts. Is there no one in the world to take pity on me? You thought. Well, there is And here I am. Now, you're tired. Sleep. I cannot. The troll is my father and mother Since I have no other. I must obey him. Trust me. Sleep. Storyteller: thus persuaded, anja lay down and fell into a slumber. And when she woke, what a sight! What a wonder! Thank you! Tha... ( door creaking ) I've recurred. Yes, sir. You've done it! Have you done them all? I'm ghast and flabbered. I'm founded dumb. Mmm, was that a smile? No. No, sir. I don't like smiles. Get to bed without your supper! ( sneezes ) Arise and wakey. I'm having another job for you. ( troll grunting ) So, observe this pond. Deep, you'd say And you'd be right. Depth aplenty. Drain it. Drain it with your spoon And if I be recurring And find a drop of water-- If I so much As get my footsie wet-- Heaven help me. Lion: anja? Oh, lion. My spoon is full of holes. You're tired, my little. Lie down and sleep awhile. No. I dare not For my lord the troll will beat me With his terrible stick. Shhh, lie down. Storyteller: and then the lion pad-padded to the pond And drank and drank and drank his fill And long before sunset had drunk it dry. Well, I'm recurred. Is the pond dry? Yes! Yes? Yes, it is! How abstractly furiating! Are we sure? ( struggling, grunting ) ( laughing ) You may laugh But the troll's fall cost the girl. That night she could not sleep For the colors on her back From the contradiction stick. All night she sobbed from its blacks and blues And come the morning The wicked troll has another task, worse than before. Impossible! All dry, you think. All finished. You'll be wrong. Now, you can build me a palatial. All the bits, all the pieces By nightfall, miss. Storyteller: hours later she's moved one rock a few inches. Oh... Dear lion! But now even you cannot help me. I'm to build a palace by nightfall Full of rooms and riches. You're tired, my little.  full of rooms why not rest awhile?Riches. I cannot, I dare not. Shhh. Sleep, rest. Shhh. Storyteller: and sleep she does, lying down beside him And as she dreams-- such magic... ( grunts ) ( breathing heavily ) How have you done this? I know-- I know I've not done as you asked. It's beautiful. Oh, dear, oh, dear. The palace is here but anja didn't do it. There is being a contradiction And when there's being a contradiction We have to speak with our friend Don't you think? I don't know, probably. Very probably. Certain, in fact. Look-- Rageous, absolutely rageous. A whole palace in one day! ( sighs angrily ) Troll: this is more like it for an important troll. Good, good. Chicken! Good! Yes, sir. And what about sherry Is there a cellary for wine? Go and be seeing. Try that door! Can't reach. ( roars in disgust ) Let me fetch a light. A troll can see perfectly clarified. ( falls, screaming ) Oh, lion! Quick, quick, the troll's in trouble! I know. Poor troll. No father nor mother. He was my other. Not poor, my little But wicked and cruel. I made the palace. I also made the door. Dog: good. I hated that troll. He was bad through and through. Oh, yes. So then what? Then our girl has a palace all to herself. What a transformation. For the first time in her poor life Anja feels wonderful-- wonderful! When word spreads of a lovely thing alone In a grand palace Well, they flock to her, the suitors, in droves. Prince la-dee-da of here, prince la-dee-da of there But they're a trifle too much la or a little too much dee And occasionally plain da. And a year goes by, until one morning She stands sighing at her window, and oh, who's this? He looks up, she looks down He smiles, she smiles. Little fish swim up and down her back And suddenly each day She wants flowers in her room, flowers at her table Flowers for her hair And gradually smiles turn to words And words turn to whispers and whispers turn to kisses. It's love. She falls for the gardener? Why not? She was a servant turned princess; Why not a gardener turned prince? You are my true bride. Am I? Then let no one else ever kiss your cheek. Never. Never ever. Storyteller: "Never," he says. Never ever. But I'm sorry, hurt lurks. Pain prowls, sorrow simmers. Why? What happens? Does the troll come back? Oh, no. No. Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. Yes, he does.  Anja's wedding day is beckoning. Her beloved sets off one morning the long journey to the village. He has appointments with the tailor and the barber And the shoemaker. Spruced up, he's going to be. Won't you come? No, there is my trousseau to sew And you mustn't see it But I'll count the minutes Until you are home. Storytler: and she does, she counts the minutes Counts them into the hour when the lamps must be lit Counts them as fear curdles her stomach Counts the minutes as they turn into days As the tears begin to come. One, two, three. Dog: where was he? Storyteller: no one knew, and anja could stand it no longer. She set out alone in search of her sweetheart Until one day She finds herself wandering in the snow, lost and dejected. Lion: anja? Storyteller: and without a word, the lion sets anja on his back And starts bounding through the snow Huge strides, impossible speeds Over cliff, cavern, crevasse and chasm Cave and canyon, helter-skelter to a far-off land And there in sight of a town The lion sets her down. Now you must go. Take these. Inside there are gifts. Use them wisely. Oh, thank you. Dearest lion. Storyteller: and anja walks on, carrying the three gifts. ( horse approaches ) My beloved! My darling! Storyteller: she cries, and the rider looks at her Tips his hat, smiles politely and continues on his way. Wait! Please, wait! Storyteller: no, she cries, but it can't be. It can't be! The troll. It can't be-- he's dead. And then she sees a pigtail, a diamond earring A hint of silk at the throat. It's not the troll. It must be, it can't be, but it must be... Both: his daughter! Storyteller: it is... It is the troll's daughter-- Twice as ugly, twice as foul And she's riding off with her beloved. Oh, anja's dumbfounded, how! And what's happened to her darling? He's forgotten her? She's searched the world for him and he's forgotten her? He's gone off with a trollop? But-- Then her resolve strengthens. I am the true bride and he my beloved And off she sets, determined. On her way to the tower, she meets a man Who tells her about the troll's daughter, the trollop. Man: she went to visit her dad But he disappeared She met a prince And brought him to her castle. Man 3: he's under her spell. Man 1: they're betrothed. Woman: the trollop sees gold, she wants it Silver, she snatches it. She collects handsome men like ornaments. My orna-men, she calls them. Storyteller: so instructed, anja hurries to the town A scheme forming, a plan. ( tinkling music ) Away-- That's being lovely prettiness. I need it. Madam. I'm descending. Is there a cost involved? I'm expecting it's a gift for your queen. How kind, and thank you. It's magic, your majesty. It cannot be sold Only exchanged. Exchanged? For what? Be more clarified. A night with your betrothed. ( gasps ) With my new orna-man? Rageous! Then you must keep what is yours And me what is mine. Oh, silk! Yum! Good day, your highness. No! Back, back! A night with my orna-man And he's very sweetheart, you know. How generous I'm being for such a small magic. Yes, all right, yes... Yes! Storyteller: the bargain is struck: The true bride to spend a night with her beloved. Alone, she thinks. Once alone, he'll know me. My love. My dearest. It's me-- your true bride. Storyteller: but he wouldn't wake, couldn't wake And how could he? For in the cup by his bed was a sleeping herb Powerful, lasts all night, until morning. What can our girl do? The bargain's been kept, the first gift wasted. What can she do, but try again? ( tinkling music ) Impossible! Magically, coin after coin drops to the ground. The trollop can't believe it. Oy, I can't believe it. Storyteller: quick, quick-- The trollop wants the deal struck And once again, a night with the beloved Swapped for the endless gold pieces. That night, the same story. Darling... Storyteller: ...Whispers the true bride. Beloved? Storyteller: but to no avail. As for the prince himself His days are vague, his nights dreamless. Stop him and ask him his thoughts What would they be? Oh... Or "Well..." The trollop has rubbed away his past With her wicked spell. He hasn't heard his true love singing the night through Weeping in the morning. Oh... He says, "Well..." But the prisoners have-- Their eyes blinking in the black, their ears sharp. Yes, they've heard the clink of gold But also the true bride's lament. So, the next day When the prince is walking the ramparts They call out to him. First man: your honor? How can you sleep at night With the beauty singing by your bed? Second man: "Beloved" she calls you And "Dearest." Your true bride, she cries. I am your true bride. When do you hear these things? All: all the night. All the night! Storyteller: he's heard nothing. Who is his true bride? He's very confused, very. And you see, he sleeps so deeply. Every night he has his drink, then sleeps so deeply. ( tinkling music ) Trollop: oy, oy! I'm being so impatient for a new toy. Let me see. Let me see. Oh, oh... So me-able. So agreeable. I need them. Storyteller: and the deal is struck. And that night, anja arrives for her vigil The final gift gone. Will you never wake? Don't cry. What? What? Oh, my darling! No, not there. I promised, you see... I... Not on my cheek. Me, you promised me! Storyteller: and with that she kissed him And the trollop's spell over him fell away And his head cleared. Such a tender kiss, such sweetness of cheek. My true bride... Storyteller: ...He whispers. My true bride! Storyteller: at the very same moment in the vaults of the castle A strange thing happens. Very odd. Oh, come back! My goldies! My silknesses! My di-dis! Oh! Oh! ( screaming ) Storyteller: too late! They've gone. They're away, the lovers home, running home together. After them, get them back, hurry! And in her rage, the trollop closes on them Nearer and nearer, until she must surely catch them. Storyteller: but look! She can't believe it-- look who's here. On his back, they caper off Huge strides, impossible speeds Over cliff and cavern, crevasse and chasm Helter-skelter home! They made it. Yes, they made it. Thank you, lion. And inside, lock the door, catch up their breath. Whew! They light a fire And exchange their stories And in between hugs and all the wild kisses The lion tosses back his proud mane and pads aw Leaving the lovers, but not before a final task unseen. What? Ha, well... Who have we forgotten? The trollop. Where is she? I don't know. Miles away, over cliff and cavern Crevasse and chasm.... Oh, no, no, no, no. By the time the lovers settle down to sleep She's arrived at the palace. Once inside, she sniffs for them Her nostrils twitching and heaving Planning her revenge. There, her nose tells her. And stealing up She hears their voices clear and unsuspecting Behind the door. ( screaming ) And from that day Our lovers lived peacefully. Babies came to bless them and the sun forever shone And they kept a statue of the lion Whom they both called the "Thought-lion" And they told theichildren He could come alive in an instant if he wanted to Or if they ever needed him. But the children found that hard to believe. You were great in that. Wasn't he terrific? How come you never told us You could talk? Are you going to talk any more? Come on, speak to us. I have nothing further to say. Maybe he will next week. We'll see you then. Captioned by the caption center wgbh educational foundation  captions made possible by nbc The amelia peabody foundation and by... Holiday inn "Sth someone you know." __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jim Henson Hour Transcripts